After School Detention
by iPanda16
Summary: Bakura pretty much hates school, and would rather not go at all. But when his mom threatens to disown him if he gets expelled, he has no other choice. The only problem is that the new English teacher loves to get under his skin. Yaoi, geminishipping, some major cussing available. The story is somewhat based off of KitsuneKittis fanart. Don't worry she gave me permission. Enjoy!


_**After School Detention**_

Not that anyone would care or anything, but Bakura doesn't have his own "clique" or group, nor does he need one in high school. People call him a "lone wolf", he tells them to eat a dick. Goths would ask him what his favorite Disturbed album was, he'd say it was him "fucking his sister last night". Emo's once walked up to him, and one look was all it took to make the depressed teens just walk away. And he sure as hell isn't a prep, jock, nerd, or any of that bullshit. Nope, he doesn't need a lame ass label. Nor, does he want one either. So if you thought about it you could say Bakura was "alone", or "lonely" in high school. Like said in the first sentence: he doesn't care for that sort of thing.

If you'd asked the only people that act like they care are the ones that are paid to give him the time of day, even if they've gone through it a hundred times. No, his behavior is not affected by his social life, and no, his grades are not due to him being too busy at home or with friends. He just doesn't care. And technically, no one does either way. The school just wants to look good in front of the parents, and thinks they can change a rebel in a matter of just sitting him in the office with Mai the guidance counselor and trying to get him to open up more. Eventually after two years they gave up and Bakura was even considering on dropping out, so he could hang at home and smoke weed instead of wasting his time pretending to care on what his grades are going to be.

So like usual, his mom woke him up, and left for work, without making sure that he was fully awake. Bakura just rolled over, and slept for another hour. When he finally woke up, the fucking phone happened to ring with the principle letting his mom know that Bakura was absent again. He just gave the phone the finger, before getting dressed, and walked to school. Over summer his mom threatened to kick him out if he doesn't get his grades up. Might as well stay for awhile. He only has two more years and then he can finally move away from his fucking bitch of a mom.

He slipped past the office, and walked into third hour English. The class turned to the first thing that was of a mild distraction. Some were just half asleep and were trying to stay awake. Others were sitting upright listening to the teacher. _Weird… Usually people are more asleep, in this class._ He thought as he moved himself to an empty desk next to Malik, who was resting his head on his palm and trying to keep his eyes open.

"Excuse me! Kid, do you have a tardy pass?" The teacher asked walking up to his desk. Bakura looked up, to see the twenty-something, slightly attractive teacher walk over to his desk with a sinister look on his face.

"Do I look like I have one?" He rolled his eyes, and placed his backpack on his desk and was prepared to use it as a pillow, until the teacher swiped it just as he was about to rest his head on it. "Hey! What the?" Bakura looked at the man incredulously. _No one_ would ever do that without consequences.

"Oh, sorry. Were you going to use that?" He asked falsely sympathetic. Bakura glared. "Since you missed the first twenty minutes, I'll catch you up to speed here." He said slinging the backpack over his shoulder and heading straight to the white board. "My name is Mr. Akefia. Three things about me: I just got hired here as an English teacher, I'm 26 years old, and I live alone. And we were just finished with Yugi's introduction, when you walked in. So why don't you be a sport, and tell us your name and three things about yourself, huh?" Bakura glared at him more and glanced back at his backpack.

"Do I get my bag back if I do?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Mr. Akefia smirked. Bakura sighed.

"My name is-"

"Oh, you have to do that standing. Ask anyone, they did it, too." He said grinning. Bakura looked over at Malik who smiled. Groaning, Bakura got out of his desk and stood up.

"My name is-"

"At the front of the class." Bakura didn't even hesitate to tell him to fuck off that time. Some of the students giggled quietly, while others were looking at him like he was purposely tying his own noose. "How charming. Maybe I _should_ sell this after all, huh?"

"Go ahead. There's nothing in it" Bakura challenged.

"Really? Then in exchange for not telling us your introduction, how about I reveal to your classmates what's in here?" Mr. Akefia said going to his desk and zipping open the backpack. He pulled out two _Monster_ energy drinks, and two notebooks that have crude drawings of "crazy-animal-monster-things", and his lunch. Thankfully, for Bakura he made a hidden pouch in his backpack that has a bag of weed in it. He could always ditch at lunch, and get high without people knowing. "Well, from what I know, you're wannabe-punk kid that wants to look badass, when really _this_ is a cry for help" Mr. Akefia smirked holding up the energy drink, and the notebooks. Of course everyone laughed at him. Even Bakura would so long as it was aimed at _someone else_.

Mr. Akefia walked up to him and gave him his bag, which Bakura yanked out of his hands, glared at him, and sat down. "Asshole"

"Some people think that's a compliment." He winked and went back to the front of class, and began to explain how the rest of the year will be run from now on in English, which explained why the students were (or were at least trying) to give him full attention. Basically, he's going to be a strict asshole of a teacher, that won't hesitate to humiliate a student in front of the class in exchange for detention. What a fucking-wonderful way to start off school.

That kind of thing went on for the first few months. Bakura getting in late, telling Mr. Akefia to blow himself, Mr. Akefia embarrassing him in front of everyone, and Bakura plotting ways to make him lose his job. Then one day he got into a fight with Jounochi, that sent both of them to the office. Bakura was hoping for suspension but, nope, he got after school detention for two weeks. And guess who was in charge of detention? You guessed it: Mr. Akefia. Now normally, Bakura would just ditch detention, but since the school already knows him, they threatened to expel him if he didn't go to detention. His mom got the call, and gave him another over-exaggerated rant on how he needs to try harder. Thankfully, he had his iPod on, and just nodded his head a little when it looked like she was asking a question.

The next day Bakura walked into detention, threw his bag across the class, and sat down, plugging in his iPod and changing the song to "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria. Then Mr-fucking-Akefia stepped in, calmly placing his hand on his desk. Bakura ignored him, until he started tapping his head saying something like "anyone alive in there?" Bakura yanked out his earbuds.

"What?!"

"It's detention, dimwit. No iPods, no cell phones, no gum, no fun. The only thing you should have is a text book and your homework, 'cause I'm giving out our vocabulary quiz tomorrow." He said holding out his hand expecting him to relent and give him his iPod. Bakura spat on it. Rather than being disgusted, Mr. Akefia wiped it off on Bakura's head.

"What the fu- That's disgusting!"

"So was spitting on my hand, but I'm not complaining." He said casually, as he yanked Bakura's iPod off of his neck. "Now stand up. I don't trust you to be honest when I ask if you have a cell phone with you, or any of that shit." Bakura groaned, knowing where this was going. He stood up, turned around and spread his limbs out. Mr. Akefia didn't even have to pat him down, he just pulled the first thing he saw, which was Bakura's cell phone sticking out of his back pocket. Then he frisked him a little to see if he was hiding anything, but the strange thing was that it felt like he was doing it longer than it should have been. When he was finished Bakura gave him a weird look. Mr. Akefia smiled and went back to his desk.

"Are you always a creepy asshole?"

"Are you always this willing to cause trouble?"

"No one cares."

"Your mom does."

"Heh, too much."

"Yeah, I heard the story from the other staff members. They even told me to keep an eye on you in case you acted like a retard, like you always do."

"Now why the hell would a teacher talk to a student like that?"

"Why would you talk to teachers in general like that?"

"Touche"

Then it got quiet again. Mr. Akefia was focused on doing paper work, while Bakura pretended to do his homework. Then Bakura got up, and leaned on Mr. Akefia's desk smirking. "So what's it going to take for you to lose your job?"

"Probably not as easy as me, revealing to the principle that you smoke weed on campus." He said just as coolly. Bakura's eyes widened a bit, but then he relaxed.

"You have no proof."

"There's a not-so-secretly-hidden drug pouch in your backpack. If I wanted to, at any time, I could let the principle know, and he'll have a German Shepherd digging into your backpack." Mr. Akefia said grinning.

"Yeah, well what if I spread a rumor across the school that you're a sex offender for teens?" Bakura grinned back.

"How'd you know?" He asked serious. Bakura's eyes widened, caught off by surprise there. Then Mr. Akefia laughed at his reaction. "Okay, that was fun. Now sit back down and do your work." Bakura quietly did as he was told, not wanting any more of this. It was just now beginning to feel awkward, especially since Mr. Akefia now had blackmail on him.

The thing that sucks about detention is that your whole weekend is blown to hell. Bakura seriously did not want to spend his weekend with a creepy teacher like Mr. Akefia, and have to pretend that he doesn't notice when his teacher is staring at him. And the annoying thing is that it went on like that for a few more days until Mr. Akefia had to talk to him again.

"You've been oddly quiet lately."

"Do I have to talk to you while I'm in detention?"

"When your not glaring at the back of my head your always cussing me out. Now your nearly as shy as a catholic school girl."

"Oh, you know what? Fuck you! I can't stand on how your such a creepy-pedo-bear-like-asshole when I'm around. All you do is stare at me, and frisk me for my phone and iPod for like twenty minutes." Bakura couldn't believe that he just spoke his mind like that before. He's never felt this defensive before and he hated it.

"'Creepy-pedo-bear-like-asshole'. That's definitely new."

"Shut up!"

"You're over-reacting. Like you always do." He gave him an indifferent gaze this time, like he wasn't about to put up with his bullshit anymore.

"And you're an egotistical teacher, that does nothing but give his students hell. Why are you even a teacher in the first place?! Do you just work here to check us out, or to fuck with our heads?" Bakura questioned.

"That's for me to know, and for you to sit back down and do your fucking homework, like you should. Or should I let the principle know and give you an extra week of detention?" He sneered.

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you? So you could frisk me every morning for a fucking half hour to give you that little excitement of knowing you just made up and excuse to molest me?"

"You're not even using that word properly. And try to guess which one you're acting like a whiney bitch over?"

"That's it! You're dead!" Bakura stormed off to Mr. Akefia and swung his fist out to punch him. The teacher caught it, and shifted his weight enough to throw Bakura on top of his desk and pin him there.

"You were saying?" He grinned.

"I fucking hate you."

"Quit being a prude, you stoner."

"Get off of me!" Bakura kicked at him, but then Akefia moved so that Bakura wouldn't kick him. Embarrassingly enough, that positioned the teacher right in between his legs, making his face heat up.

"Maybe, if you calmed down, I might get off. But keep in mind, that I used to be a street fighter when I was your age, and I used to knock people down that were four times your size." Bakura slumped reluctantly. One thing he hated other than people trying to be friends with him, his mom going crazy over how effed-up his life is, and people trying to care about him is that he didn't want to be dominated by anyone. Of course he got into a few fights, but his mom made him not fight unless someone throws the first swing. Clearly, compared to Mr. Akefia he wasn't in his league.

Then a thought crossed his mind that made him feel even worse than before. "Oh, shit…"

"What now?"

"I'm going to get expelled for trying to hit you, and my mom is going to kick me out!"

"You hate your mom."

"I do, but she seriously wants me to stay in school and told me that if I get expelled even once, she'll kick me out with nothing but the clothes on my back."

"Makes you really want to think before you try to hit teachers, huh?"

"Just shut up…" Mr. Akefia got off of him, and Bakura made no move other than to sit up, and think his options. Not that there was one to begin with.

"You know for a punk, your acting like a real baby right now."

"Shut up." He was so not in the mood right now.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself. I got kicked out when I was 13 and it was only because I had sex with a girl at my brother's high school party while she was drunk. She got pregnant and had an abortion, nearly killing herself in the process because she's a fucking 14 year old that didn't even go through an actual medical exam when she stuck the coat hanger up her crotch. Because of that my parents kicked me out, and I ended up living with some dude named "Bandit Keith", who's a worse influence than you would ever be to a 3 year old."

Bakura looked at him, wondering if he was making it up or not. The story did seem a bit exaggerated but then again there are crazier things out there that happened to be true. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you seriously need to back up those balls you were born with, otherwise you won't make it on the streets." He looked at him firmly.

"Wait, your not going to tell anyone?"

"Not unless you do me a favor."

"What's that?" Mr. Akefia's smirk turned into a grin and he already knew what he meant by that.

"Oh, come on. Really?"

"Hey, if you don't want to, I can always give the principle a call." He said reaching for the phone. Bakura slammed his hand on it before Mr. Akefia even touched it.

"We _don't _have sex, I will _not_ give you a blowjob, and you will _not _pay me. I will _not_ become your whore, got it?" Bakura stated firmly. Mr. Akefia grinned.

"What? Just because I told you I had sex with a girl, you think I'm going rape you or something?"

"Just shut up." Bakura said before he grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed there lips together. Mr. Akefia almost laughed at first before he kissed back, placing his palms on either side of the him. Bakura without consciously knowing, ran his fingers through his teacher's hair, and tugged at it gently every once in a while during the kiss. Mr. Akefia ran his tongue across his lips and Bakura for a second thought on whether he should deepen the kiss or not, but ignored it as he opened his mouth. Him and the teacher fought for dominance for awhile, until obviously Mr. Akefia won, and laid down on top of Bakura. They let go for air, but Mr. Akefia kept going at it, with him kissing, and nipping at his neck. For awhile Bakura just laid there trying to catch his breath, when his teacher bit him right on the base of his neck, just next to his collar bone. Bakura instantly felt a jolt of pleasure run down his spine, making him arch his back against his body. He even moaned a little. But he shoved the teacher off of him before it got too heated.

"The bell's about to ring."

"No, it's-" A second later the final bell rang, ending detention. Bakura smirked. "Now how in the hell, did you know that?"

"I'm able to know when class ends just be ignoring class, and staring at the clock most of the time."

"Did you time that, somehow?" Mr. Akefia asked curious now.

"Actually, it's instinct now." Bakura said fixing his hair and shirt. "See ya!" Bakura picked up his bag and left the classroom. His mom had parked the car near the entrance like she always did. He looked over his shoulder for a moment and saw Mr. Akefia peaking through his blinds. The second they made eye contact they looked away from each other. His mom honked the car, and he muttered a cuss word before hopping in the passenger side.

"So, how was detention?" His mother asked with emphasis on the word "detention" like it could punish him. He looked back at the school, but wasn't able to see Mr. Akefia again.

"Not bad, actually."


End file.
